


i want you to leave me alone

by thestarsaretalking



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, theres a lot to unpack here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Tony teases Chan with pranks instead of being forward with his feelings. (or a chantony enemies to lovers au)
Relationships: Angela Ali & Chan Kaifang, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i want you to leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to kitty thank you for making the good in bed fancam u are a genius and a god  
> also the title is from the idkhow song leave me alone go stream razzmatazz

The pranks started off small. When Chan found that his keyboard in the control was unplugged from his computer, he assumed that somebody had accidentally disconnected it. He would’ve been content with that conclusion if F. Tony hadn’t texted him a photo of the unplugged keyboard. The photo was a little dark, but Chan could make out the outline of Tony’s hand that held the keyboard’s plug. 

Chan rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed by Tony’s elementary level prank, and went on with his days, dismissing the incident. He thought it would only happen once, but, unfortunately, he was wrong,

The next day, Chan walked into the laboratory and took his lab coat off of the hanger, expecting to shrug on the coat easily. Instead, the coat felt heavier than usual, and when Chan reached into its pockets, he found dozens of pebbles. Groaning, Chan reached into his pocket to check his phone. 

Surely enough, Tony texted a photo of his hand that held familiar pebbles hovering next to Chan’s lab coat. As annoying as the prank was, Chan admired Tony’s dedication; Tony must’ve come early to sneak the pebbles into his lab coat. 

Without thinking, Chan put his phone into his lab pocket but remembered that his pockets were still heavy with pebbles. He grabbed a fistful of pebbles out and dumped them onto the nearest lab bench. One of the scientists in the lab glanced at the pebbles and then Chan with a concerned expression. She opened her mouth to ask a question but Chan shot her down before she could start. 

“Please don’t ask.” 

Chan started to finally get riled up a few days later when he entered the lab to find the bottle of distilled water he used to spray his plants with was full of tiny, colorful dinosaur-shaped sponges. The other scientists clearly thought the sponges were a neat addition to the water as they were smiling as they glanced over at the bottle. However, Chan didn’t find the prank funny because as adorable as the sponges were, they contaminated the water. 

An hour later, Tony sent Chan a photo of him holding a few capsules of the sponges next to the bottle of water with the text “hope you enjoyed the dinos!” After receiving that text, Chan started staying late so he could be the last one to leave the lab and lock the doors to the laboratory to prevent Tony from pulling any shenanigans.

Sadly, Chan’s efforts weren’t useful at all because a few days later, Chan left the lab doors open during lunch. When he returned, Chan saw that Tony was leaning against his lab bench with a giant, mischievous grin on his face. 

“Chan! Your plants are so cool. Can you show me them?” 

“They’re right in front of you,” Chan slowly said, cautiously glancing at the potted plants that Tony was standing next to. 

Tony shrugged and toyed with the phone in his hands. “I know, but can you still pick them up and show me?” 

Still eyeing Tony suspiciously, Chan carefully walked over to the lab bench, placed his hands on the pot, and attempted to lift the plant by the pot but found that the pot was firmly stuck to the lab bench. 

Tony burst into laughter, folding his arms across his chest, and Chan silently fumed as he dropped his hands, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction of watching him struggle. 

“Did you glue my plants to the lab bench?” Chan sighed, crouching down so he could check just how firmly the pots were stuck to the lab bench. 

Tony’s smile widened and “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Either way, I heard vinegar can help get rid of glue. Good luck!” 

With that, Tony darted out of the lab before Chan could turn around and strangle him. Chan groaned when he noticed that Tony had disappeared but reluctantly got to work. He ended up spending the next agonizing two hours scraping away the glue from the bottoms of the pots.

Chan figured that with that prank, Tony should’ve been satisfied for a good three days before making a return, but when he sat down at his desk in the control room, Chan saw that there were framed (clearly photo-shopped) photos of him and Tony arranged on his desk. 

One of the scientists named Rachel noticed the framed pictures and pointed at them as she remarked, “Aw, is that you and Tony? I didn’t know you guys were dating. You guys are so cute together.” 

“Thanks,” Chan flatly replied before promptly gathering up all the photo frames on his desk and dumping them into a nearby trash can. Everybody stared at him with wide eyes, but Chan was honestly too exhausted by Tony’s antics to care what people thought.

Ironically, Chan’s breaking point was one of Tony’s simplest pranks. He was walking past Tony in the hall when he felt something on his back. Stopping in his tracks, Chan carefully reached behind his back and felt a post-it note stuck on his back. 

Chan yanked the post-it note off and saw that the phrase “Kick me” was written in bold Sharpie. Tony seemed to notice that Chan had quickly found his prank out and smiled amusedly, watching him react.

Balling up the post-it note, Chan threw it away before he calmly walked over to where Tony was standing in the hallway. Tension sizzled in the air as Chan looked up at Tony before he grabbed Tony by his tie and slammed him against the wall.

Tony’s eyes widened as Chan leaned closer to his face and growled in a low voice, “Stop fucking bothering me.” 

Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t find that gesture incredibly hot, especially since Chan’s face was literally centimeters away from his. If Tony just leaned forward a little, he could probably kiss Chan. 

For once in his life, Tony had no snarky comeback; he simply just stared at Chan with surprise in his eyes. Tony felt a blush spread across his face, and his mouth fell open as he tried to form words but failed. The moment felt like it dragged on for an hour, even though, in reality, it was a minute at most. Then, Chan released Tony and walked away, still silently fuming. 

Gazing after Chan, Tony tried to think of something cool to say but ended up silently gaping as he watched Chan turn around the corner. Thankfully, there was nobody else in the hallway who witnessed the interaction so Tony was saved from being embarrassed in front of other people. He took a second to smooth out the wrinkles on his blazer before he walked back to his office with the memory of Chan’s gesture still playing in his head.

~

“I just don’t understand why he won’t leave me alone,” Chan complained to Angela as he dropped his head into his hands out of frustration. “I’m not even doing anything and he keeps messing with me.” 

“Do you want me to beat him up for you? I’d be more than happy to. I’ve been waiting to beat up that motherfucker since I met him,” Angela offered, standing up from her seat, clearly prepared to start a fight. Her reaction wasn’t surprising as most people hated the social media manager for being too overbearing and often fantasized about fighting Tony.

Quickly grabbing Angela’s arm to make sure she wouldn’t break Tony’s face, Chan claimed, “No, it’s okay! I’m sure he’ll leave me alone eventually. It’s just annoying.” 

As much as Angela knew she should respect Chan’s request, she still wanted to pick a fight with the social media manager because she never let anybody mess with her friends and get away with it. She headed to Tony’s office later that afternoon to confront him, but just when she was about to enter the office, Angela heard Tony angrily yelling in his office. 

Angela carefully pressed an ear to the office door and heard Tony’s shouting a little more clearly. 

“Why do you always blame everything on Chan? Like is it that hard not to be racist and not assume that he’s a spy for the Chinese government?” 

Naird, who was also in the office, tensely retorted, “Didn’t you also assume that he was from some other country?” 

“I'm not saying I’m perfect either. I also fucked up the first time I met Chan, but you know what? I learned from it, I admitted it, and I apologized for it. I don't see you doing any of those things. You just keep pointing fingers at him because of his race and that’s really fucked up.” 

Angela’s eyes widened at how irate Tony sounded. She never imagined that he could get that riled up. 

“Also,” Tony continued, “Chan is a great person. He’s so nice and he’s literally  _ never _ done anything to hurt you. He’s the sweetest, most amazing person ever and you always say the nastiest things about him. You fucking suck.” 

Angela heard Tony’s footsteps approaching the door and bolted out of fear of being caught. As she hurried to the laboratory to talk to Chan, Angela realized that Tony didn’t hate Chan and, in fact, felt the exact opposite. 

“Chan! You’ll never believe what I just saw,” Angela exclaimed as she hurried over to where Chan was sitting at his lab bench.

“Let me guess: the cafeteria finally got rid of the oatmeal raisin cookies?” Chan deadpanned, not bothering to look up from the plant he was watering. 

“I wish. Anyway, I saw Tony yelling at Naird for being a racist piece of shit because I guess Naird was saying something bad about you. He ended up complimenting you and saying that he thinks you’re really nice and amazing. You should’ve been there.” 

Chan put down the watering can and frowned as he looked over at Angela. “Oh, why would he defend me? I’m pretty sure he hates my guts.” 

“I thought he hated you too, but I think he actually  _ really _ likes you.” Angela stressed the word “really” and raised her eyebrows to get her message across. Chan understood her point but still had a skeptical look in his eyes. 

“He likes me? I don’t think he does, but okay.” 

Angela crossed her arms as she watched Chan go back to watering his plants. “I’m not hearing you say you don’t like him.” 

She watched Chan carefully, noting how he didn’t bother to try to defend himself. Instead, he simply placed the watering can down and said, “Let’s talk about something else. The oatmeal raisin cookies in the cafeteria suck.”    
  


“They really do,” Angela agreed as she smiled. Chan’s silence told her everything she needed to know, but she decided to spare him and bully him on another day.

~

After Angela saw Tony yelling at Naird, Chan figured that Tony’s pranks weren’t malicious at all and that he was just poking fun. That’s why he didn’t get angry when he returned to his apartment one day after work and found that Tony got twenty potted plants delivered to his house. Each plant had a different name written on the pot, and admittedly, Chan found it really adorable.

Chan carried all of the plants into his house and took care of them the best he could. He figured that getting plants delivered to his house was Tony’s way of showing that he didn’t mean any harm with his gestures and found himself smiling with endearment instead of frowning in annoyance whenever Tony pulled a new prank on him.

He finally had the chance to confront Tony when Space Force and Air Force had to butt heads once again. The two opposing teams were competing in laser tag, a slight improvement from using BB guns and duct tape to simulate a battle, and people who didn’t have to get involved in combat, such as Chan and Tony, were also forced to participate in the purpose of “building team bonding skills.” 

Chan wasn’t the least bit surprised when he put on his laser tag vest and reached for his laser gun he had been assigned to only to find that it had been covered in tiny star stickers. He had no clue how Tony knew that he would be assigned to that particular laser gun but didn’t question it. 

For the first half of the game, Chan stuck close to Angela but eventually wandered off on his own, using the obstacles placed on the course to shield himself from any incoming lasers. Then, about halfway through the game, Chan saw Tony hiding behind one of the blocks and snuck over. 

“Nice to see you here. Hiding out?” Chan questioned, and Tony spun around, instinctively lifting his gun. Once he saw that Chan was the one talking to him, Tony sighed in relief and lowered his gun.

“Oh, it’s you. Yeah, I’m hiding out. I tried to go on my phone but there’s no service here,” Tony glumly answered, looking down at his phone screen wistfully. “What are you doing here?” 

“Same as you. Just trying to survive.” Chan took a step closer to Tony and noted how Tony’s breath hitched when he moved closer. “By the way, is now a good time to ask why you’ve been pulling pranks on me for the past few weeks?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to mess with you for fun?” Tony responded, stepping closer to Chan. Their bodies were inches apart, and Tony thought that he saw Chan’s eyes flicker to Tony’s lips for a brief moment. 

“Maybe,” Chan replied. The tension between them became too tangible to bear and Tony leaned down, pressing his lips onto Chan’s. Pulling Tony closer by wrapping an arm around his waist, Chan deepened the kiss, and Tony almost melted in the scientist’s arms. 

The kiss was ruined when Tony heard the sound of a laser gun being fired and jumped away from Chan to see that it was Chan who had fired the gun. Tony whipped around, and he saw that a member from Air Force had been sneaking up on them and that Chan had shot him down before she could attack them. By the time Tony pivoted around again, Chan had already disappeared. 

After Air Force snagged the victory and won, concluding the game, Tony met Chan in the room where everybody was lined up to return all their gear. He tapped Chan on the shoulder and began, “So, about the thing that happened… um, did you want to kiss me? Or were you just trying to get a better aim at the person sneaking up on us?” 

“Oh, that.” Chan pushed his glasses up a little higher on his nose and answered in a matter-of-fact voice. “Yeah, I wanted to kiss you. It was the perfect opportunity to do that and also shoot the person. I figured why not kill two birds with one stone?” 

“Cool, cool, cool,” Tony nodded, trying to process the fact that the person he had been pining after for months had just admitted to voluntarily kissing back. “And I was also wondering, uh, if you would want to go on a date with me this weekend maybe?”    
  


“Sure. But only if you agree to stop pestering me with pranks,” Chan teased light-heartedly, his amusement visible in his eyes. 

A wide grin stretched across Tony’s face as Tony firmly agreed, “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or a kudo on your way out! also, come chat with me about chantony on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spceboyfriends)! or perhaps check out the [chantony site](chantonyforce.carrd.co) i made?


End file.
